Christmas On the Bounty
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: Just a little Christmas one-shot I came up with. Inspired by Jay Nice's Dear Santa Fanfics. JayXNya R&R!


**Christmas on the Bounty**

**Hey guys! Just a little Christmas one-shot I came up with. Inspired by Jay Nice's Dear Santa Fanfics. You should all check them out! Thanks for being amazing Jay Nice!**

**Timeframe: Older Lloyd, Bad Garmy...? I dunno...don't worry about the timframe. Just enjoy!**

"Deck the Halls with boughs of holly! Falalalalalalala! Tis' the season to-"

"JAY! SHUT UP!" It was December 24th, AKA Christmas Eve. The residents of Destiny's Bounty were decorating the Bounty for Christmas. Jay was annoying Kai by singing Christmas Carols.

Jay turns around from his place on the ladder and sticks his tongue out at the Fire Ninja.

"Hahahaha! Nice try!" he snorts.

"I'm the one holding the ladder," warns Kai. "I could easily dump you on the floor."

"Hey! Christmas is about being NICE to each other!" protests Cole from his position by the bridge door. "Not making death threats!"

"Yeah, Kai!" laughs Jay. "Listen to Cole!" Kai rolls his eyes. Jay keeps singing. "-be jolly! Falalalalalalala FalalalalalalalaFalalalalalalalaFalalalalalalalaFalalalalalalalaFalalalalalalalaFalalalalalalala-"

"ENOUGH!" Kai and Cole roar together.

"I know why Kai wants to kill you now," moans Cole, grabbing his forehead. Garmadon "Garmy" then comes out of the bridge. He knocks into Cole.

"Move."

"Watch it, Garmy!" snaps Cole.

"It's Christmas, Dad," says Lloyd, following his father. "At least try to be good."

"Good!?" Garmy exclaims. "This is me on Christmas!" He clears his throat and begins to sing.

"Deck the halls with poison ivy  
fa la la la la la la  
Tis the Season to Be Naughty  
fa la la la la la la  
Break a window, pop a tire  
fa la la la la la la  
Set your teachers hair on fire  
tra la la la la la la!"

Everyone on the deck stares at him. Garmy sighs.

"See!? That's why I LOVE being naughty during the holidays!"

"But . . . then you won't get on Santa's Nice List!" exclaims Jay. Everyone's attention turns to Jay.

"Um . . . Jay . . . Santa isn't real," says Cole awkwardly.

"Yes he is!" cries Jay. "Don't ruin my dreams!" He then leaps off the ladder and runs into the kitchen. Zane was standing over the stove, cooking dinner. "ZAAAANE!" Jay yells. "Cole and Kai just told me that Santa isn't real!" Zane turns around to face Jay.

"Santa?" the Nindroid asks.

"Ya know, Santa Claus? Fat old guy with a white beard who sees you when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake?" Jay explains. Zane blinks.

"So . . . Sensei in a fat suit pretending to be a stalker?" Jay's eyes widen.

"I'm gonna have nightmares tonight! Oh gosh, turn off your funny switch!" Jay holds his head as Zane chuckles.

"Alright, I will switch it off," he grins. "So who really is Santa?"

"Ask Siri," sighs Jay, waving a hand. "I don't feel like explaining it anymore." He then left the room.

"Who is Siri?" Zane mutters to himself. "Santa's wife?"

**-Later-**

Zane sits alone in the Ninja's bedroom, full from the delicious dinner he made himself. He holds a pencil in his hand, preparing to write.

_'Dear Santa Claus,_

_Before this day I did not know you existed, but I hope you do not mind that I am writing to you now._

_I do not want much for Christmas. I mostly want to have a safe Christmas all over Ninjago: no Skulkin, Serpentine, or Stone Warrior attacks. However, there is one thing I would treasure. If you could deliver me a photo album to organize my pictures in, it would be much appreciated. That way, if my memory switch was flicked, the album could help me._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Zane Julien _  
_Nindroid of Ice'_

Zane seals his letter and walks out to the deck. Jay's out there by himself, gazing at the stars.

"Jay!" Zane calls. Jay turns to face his friend.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"How do I get this to Santa?" Zane asks. Jay's face breaks into a grin.

"You wrote him a letter! I'm so glad I've got a fellow believer!" Jay stands up and walks over to Zane. "Here, I'll take it." Zane hands him the letter. Jay walks back over to the railing. He bends his elbow like he's about to throw a Frisbee. The Blue Ninja then swings his arm and lets the letter fly.

"What are you doing?!" cries Zane. Jay turns around with a serious expression on his face.

"Sending it. That's the trick, Zane. The wind will deliver it," Jay smiles. Zane smiles back.

"Thank you, Jay."

"Welcome." Zane leaves the deck, Jay following a minute later. Nya stands in the hall.

"I suggest you go around me," Nya whispers to Zane.

"Why?" Zane asks.

"Just go!" hisses Nya. Zane obeys and heads back to the ninja's bedroom. Jay enters the hallway a moment later and finds Nya standing the in the hallway.

"Hiii Nya," smiles Jay. "Whatcha doin'?" Nya smiles back.

"Hey, Jay," she says. Then she looks above her head. Jay's eyes trail up there too.

"Oh . . . um . . . Heh heh . . ." Jay's cheeks were dusted with pink. "Mistletoe . . ." Nya nodded. Jay walked up to her, placing his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met. Nya's breath tasted of hot chocolate. After about a minute they broke apart.

"Merry Christmas, Nya."

"You too, Jay." The two then walk to Nya's bedroom hand in hand. Nya kisses Jay on the cheek one last time, and then enters to go to sleep. Jay smiles to himself and goes back to his own room.

"Gotta go to sleep so Santa comes," Jay whispers.

"Whoever's hissing shattup!" moans Kai. Jay laughs and rolls over, trying to get comfortable. He accidentally rolls a bit too far, and falls right off his bed.

"OWIE!"

"SHUT UP!" screams Kai.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Cole yells back. Lloyd throws his pillow at Kai.

"SILENCE YOUR FACES!" the Green Ninja screeches. Zane puts his pillow over his head in an attempt to muffle the noise. Kai throws Lloyd's pillow back at him.

"SHUT YOUR PIE-HOLE, LLOYD!"

"DOES ANYONE CARE THAT I JUST FELL OFF THE TOP BUNK?!" cries Jay. The door suddenly swings open.

**(*)** "FINGERS TO LIPS!" Garmy stood in the doorway looking REALLY pissed. "IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T SHUT THE $& %# UP THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!" That scared the Ninja into going back to sleep. Jay moans and clambers into bed.

"Stupid top bunk," he hisses.

**-The Next Morning-**

"WAAAAAAAAKKKE UP!" On Christmas Morning, instead of Sensei Wu's annoying gong awakening the Bounty, the hyper-active Ninja of Lightning figured he would do Sensei a favor.

"SHUUUUUTTTTTTT UUUUUPP!" screams Kai back.

"You!" counters Lloyd. Cole groans. He was getting a sense of deja-vu from the events of last night.

"Five more minutes . . ."

"NOOOO!" yells Jay, jumping on Cole's bed. "GET UP GET UP GET UP!"

"ALRIGHT! I'M UP!" roared Cole.

"Merry Christmas!" Jay beams.

"Merry Christmas," replies Zane from his bed, the only other Ninja that was truly awake. Nya throws open the door.

"C'mon guys!" she grins. "There's presents!"

"PRESENTS!" That got all the boys out of bed. They bolted from their room and down the hall. Zane found a present wrapped in white and silver snowflake paper. He grins and opens it. Inside is the photo album. Jay holds up a giant box of inventing parts.

"Ha! Santa IS real! That's what I asked for in my letter!" he says triumphantly.

"Whatever," snorts Kai, powering up his new red 3DS from Lloyd.

"AWESOME!" cheers Lloyd, tearing open two presents at once. "Candy from Cole and the complete collection of Starfarer from Jay!"

"JACKPOT!" exclaims Cole. "CAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKEEE!"Nya giggles at Cole's reaction to her gift as she reaches for a small present wrapped in royal blue paper. She opens it and gasps.

"Oh Jay, it's beautiful!" Inside is a silver necklace. On it is a red-orange flame in the shape of a heart divided in half with a blue lightning bolt.

"I made it myself," grins Jay. Nya kisses him gently on the cheek and then continues to unwrap her presents.

"SCORE! IT'S LEGEND OF ZELDA: SKYWARD SWORD YEEEEAAAAHHH!" screams Jay. "I LOVE YOU NYA!" The door then bursts open to reveal Sensei Wu, Misako, and Garmy.

"Why in the name of Voldemort's flat face are you all up at 2:30 in the $& #%! morning!?" growls Garmy. The six teens face Garmy and smile.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

**And so, Merry Christmas, dear readers! Have a great holiday season! The Ninja and Nya wish you a good one too!**

**Garmy says to be sure to get sick from cookies (What a meanie) XD**

**(*) If any of you know what that's from, say in your review. In case you forgot the line, it was, "FINGERS TO LIPS!"**

**Anyways, how Jay woke everyone up on Christmas is basically how I do it. I'm a teenager and I still am crazy and hyper XD**

**Love ya all! Merry Christmas!**

**~Ever**


End file.
